


Neither Widows nor Orphans

by keerawa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/148732.html">Three Sentence Fic-a-thon</a>, for the prompt 'Sherlock (BBC), Mycroft Holmes, the purpose of grief'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither Widows nor Orphans

Mycroft staggered back to his feet, ordering his men at-ease with a sharp gesture, after John's unexpected right-hook at the funeral.

Three lives, and his brother's strange and fragile heart, hung in the balance of this deception. John's grief was unseemly, but no one witnessing his performance could doubt that Sherlock Holmes was dead.


End file.
